Left Behind
by BethyBoo97
Summary: What will happen after a trip abroad? *warning do not read if you don't like stories about death* I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

They sat in the office having just received the call Brian had been dreading for so long. That was it, Jack was dead.

Sandra sat, she was too shocked to cry, she'd never even known he was ill. Now she'd found out he'd had cancer and died. Looking around the room she noticed Gerry, he was clearly upset but he sat awkwardly not knowing what to do. She then turned to see Brian who clearly was also in a lot of distress but at the same time he looked like he was expecting it.

"Brian, you knew didn't you?" Sandra asked. He couldn't look at her as he nodded.

"Why the hell did you not tell us?! Or did you know as well Gerry?" Sandra screamed as the tears finally poured. Gerry walked over to Sandra and wrapped his arms around her she turned so now she was crying into his shoulder.

"Of course I didn't know Sandra."

Steve sat in the corner in silence as he had done since they'd received the phone call, only know did he see how much Jack meant to every single member of the team. Sandra stood still crying into Gerry's shoulder.

"Come on Sandra, I think you need to get out of here and I'm not leaving you alone like this."

Sandra walked into her office to grab her coat and stuff while Gerry walked over to Brian.

"Don't worry mate, I know why you did it, he made you promise didn't he?"

"Erm Yes." Brian replied.

"Don't worry, she's just really upset about Jack. She'll calm down, until then though can you book yourself, Esther, Sandra and me on a ferry to France that leaves tomorrow afternoon and book some rooms in a hotel." He ordered Brian before turning to Steve "Sorry but you didn't know him and it's something we need to do as just us."

"I understand." Steve replied

"And I'm on it." Brian replied having seemed to have perked up just a tiny bit.

Sandra walked back out to the office wrapped in her leather jacket and huge sunglasses to hide her red puffy eyes from anyone who didn't know what'd happened.

"Come on then guv'" Sandra didn't argue, she knew she needed company.

_**Hope this is okay, I know it's short but I'm exhausted but there will be more soon. Feel free to review.**_

_**Beth xxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

He took her back to hers; she'd already refused to eat and was now tucked up with a blanket on the sofa, just staring forward. Gerry sat next to her trying to get her to talk to him.

"Sandra, I know you're upset, so am I but this isn't Brian's fault, he promised." She looked up at him.

"Yes but he knew the whole time."

"It's clearly been tough on him keeping it, look how odd he was acting before."

"I suppose." She looked down and then suddenly jumped to her feet. "We need to get tickets to France sorted."

"Sandra don't worry, Brian's on it as we speak." She leaned into him.

"When did you get so smart?"

"Oh, I've always been you just like to ignore it so you have someone to shout at." Gerry responded playfully. She leaned forward and kissed him, he pulled back after just a couple of seconds.

"This isn't what you want Sandra. You're just upset."

"No." Sandra told him, the spark she'd felt in that small kiss was undeniable.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I like you, and I'm not just saying this because of Jack."

"Are you sure? Because I'm sure you know exactly how I feel, it's not as if you're stupid." She laughed.

"Yeah, I've always known, I just didn't think this would be appropriate as we work together." She told him temporarily forgetting all about Jack, he noticed that when she'd spoken she'd used the past tense.

"Well what about now?" Gerry asked her.

"Now I don't really care if it's appropriate."

"Sandra Pullman you bad girl."

"And don't you know it." They both laughed and leaned in for a kiss before hearing the door going.

Sandra opened her door to find Brian and Steve on her doorstep.

"What?" Sandra snapped as they'd disrupted her evening with Gerry and she was angry with Brian.

"Peace offering?" Brian tried handing her a bag of Indian take out and an envelope with printed off ferry tickets and a print off of the hotel reservations.

"Thank you."

"Can we come in?"

"Sorry I just want to be on my own tonight after everything."

"You've got with Gerry haven't you?" Steve asked her.

"Erm." Sandra let out not being able to look at him.

"Yes then. I'm a better detective than I look Sandra. Anyway if it makes any difference I think you belong together."

"Thank you, Brian I'll pick you up at 2 tomorrow so be ready with your stuff."

**Hope this is okay. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	3. Chapter 3

It was now nearing late afternoon, Sandra was sat in her room with her suitcase thrown open on the bed. Clothes surrounded the case but there was nothing actually in the case. She couldn't believe after years this is what it had come to, Jack running away to France while he was dying to stop anyone finding out. She got up and walked back over to her wardrobe desperate to find something suitable for one of her best friends/ surrogate father's funeral.

After throwing practically everything out of her wardrobe she decided on a knee length black dress. After picking that packing became easier, it was just throwing casual clothes into the case, pyjamas, make-up and toiletries.

Gerry looked in his wardrobe, he was very much like Sandra in the sense he always wanted to look his best. None of the suits in his wardrobe felt like the right one to wear, he'd worn every single one at work at least once and the other more formal ones at police events. He needed a special suit for one of his best friend's funeral.

Brian was doing better at the whole packing thing but only because Esther was there keeping him focused. It wasn't that he was too bothered about the clothes it was just that if he went to France to the funeral then that'd be it. He'd really have to accept that Jack was gone for good, something he didn't want to do.

"Come on Brian, what are you wearing to the funeral?"

"My suit." Brian replied.

"Hurry up Brian, we need to finish packing Sandra'll be here in," she looked down at her watch, "40 minutes."

"I'll be ready love."

"Just make sure you are, neither Sandra or I'll be happy if you aren't. Anyway, I'm going down to write the notes for the dog sitter, make sure you're ready." Esther told him.

Brian sat by himself getting himself all worked up before just throwing clothes in the case after deciding what he was didn't matter, what mattered was that he was there.

"Esther love?" Brian called down the stairs.

"What's wrong Brian?" Esther asked him as she appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"What if the service is in French?" Brian asked her worriedly.

"Well then you should have paid more attention at school." She laughed and then realised this was something that was really worrying him. "Don't worry Brian, I'm sure it'll be in English, Jack was English and I'm sure they realise all his friends and family are English."

Sandra was now getting ready to pick up the others; she lugged her suitcase down the stairs. She hadn't thought she'd packed that much stuff but it was almost to heavy to carry.

When the door went she knew exactly who it was, Gerry. The plan was he was getting a taxi to hers and then they were picking Esther and Brian.

"Good Sandra, how long are you going for?!" Gerry asked laughing.

"Shut up, I've only packed the essentials." Sandra told him bluntly.

"Well what do you call essential then?"

"None of your business Gerry."

"Okay well are you ready to go?"

"Yes. Are you?"

"Yep, got the tickets?"

"Yes Gerry, I'm not 5."

Sandra carried her suitcase out to the car as Gerry opened her car boot for her and threw both of their suitcases in.

"Let's go then." Sandra said as she put the keys in the ignition and slipped her sunglasses on.

"How likely is it that Brian isn't ready?"

"Unless you'd failed to notice over the years, Brian has always been on time. You are the only one that's late and it happens often enough."

"Yeah but you love me anyway."

"Maybe, but you're a good copper otherwise there is no way you'd still be on my team." She thought for a minute, "You know, the only reason you were on my team in the first place is Jack. I thought he was joking when your CV landed on my desk, when he told me he wanted you on the team we argued about it. In the end I let him have his way, then you called me sweetheart and I told him I really didn't like you. Then in the first case and the tape recorder stuff, I decided and I told you I didn't trust you. But over the years I came to decide I do like you and I trust you with my life and you're a brilliant copper."

"So I have Jack to thank for meeting you and the brilliant years at UCOS."

"You sure do."

**Hope it's okay, reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	4. Chapter 4

"Brian? Are you ready?" Esther called up the stairs as Sandra and Gerry arrived at the door.

"Yes love, I'm just bringing the case down."

"Well hurry up about it, Sandra and Gerry are here."

It wasn't too long before Brian had joined everyone downstairs. Brian regarded Sandra with a wary look.

"Brian its okay, I know why you did it and I'm not angry." Sandra told him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Now let's get going before I change my mind."

They all walked out to Sandra's car and threw the remaining bag into the cramped boot.

"What times the ferry Brian?" Gerry asked as Sandra put the keys in the ignition and positioned her sunglasses back over her eyes.

"3" Brian replied.

"Plenty of time. It'll only take us 40 minutes, if that, to get down to Dover." Sandra butted in.

The first bit of the journey was in an awkward silence, until 15 minutes in after just listening to the radio, Brian spoke.

"Are you two together?"

"Brian!" Esther warned, but she too was interested in what the answer was. Gerry and Sandra shared a brief look before Sandra spoke.

"Yes, I suppose we are." she smiled at Gerry as she said it and he smiled back.

"It's about time!" Brian replied.

It was silent for a little while after that, conversation was a bit limited. They'd already spoke about Sandra and Gerry, work and Jack was a no go, leaving little else to talk about. Gerry soon sorted this out though.

"So Esther how's Mark?"

"Oh he's great, he's getting married in the summer and his wife to be is expecting."

"Oh that's great." Sandra butted in, "excited to be grandparents?" she added as she looked in the mirror to see their reactions.

"Yes, we really are." Esther answered her.

"How's your daughters Gerry?" Esther asked.

"Brilliant, Caitlin is studying journalism, Paula's up for promotion at the hospital, Emily's just been promoted and Amelia is doing great. Her boyfriend's just proposed, they've been together since they were 12."

"That's great, what about little Gerry?"

"He's top of his class, little genius we have there. He's also been made captain of his football team."

"Sounds like he's doing great!" Esther commented.

"He sure is!" Gerry replied.

"Sorry to interrupt this cosy little family conversation but we're at Dover now, who has the passports?" Sandra asked.

"Here you go." Gerry said as he tried to pass the passports to her.

"Gerry, I'm driving, I can't take them as well. Just keep hold of them until we're at passport control." Sandra told him with her angry tone.

Soon enough they'd passed through all the security checks and were standing around the car in their lane waiting for the ferry, which was delayed.

Hope this is okay, I'm away for the weekend so sorry for slow updates but I got a bit bored. Normal updates will resume tomorrow! Reviews welcome.

Beth xx


	5. Chapter 5

They were now just inside the ferry and still on the parking deck.

"Brian, remember Blue 5." Sandra told him.

"Will do." He replied.

"Smell that." Gerry spoke.

"Gerry all I can smell is petrol."

"No, the lovely sea air."

"Whatever, now let's go upstairs." Sandra said as she finally made her way over to the crowd around the stairs.

Soon enough they'd made it to the café on the 3rd deck.

"What does everyone want?" Esther asked as she pulled her purse out of her bag.

"Just a tea please love." Brian replied, she looked around to Sandra and Gerry.

"Coffee please." Sandra replied as she looked up at the older woman.

"Yeah same for me please." Gerry answered.

Esther walked off and joined the queue; Sandra sat being strangely quiet before getting up and walking off.

"Tell Esther I'm sorry mate, I'm going after her. Something's wrong, we'll be back."

Gerry walked around a bit without even a glimpse of her until he caught sight of a woman on the outside deck wearing a black coat and a purple scarf, her hair the same blonde as Sandra's. He walked to the door and stepped out into the cold sea air.

"Sandra?" Gerry asked as he rested his hand on the woman's shoulder. She turned to face him, it was in fact Sandra. Tears ran down her face, he reached out and wiped them away. "You'll give yourself a cold doing that. Come back inside its freezing." She shook her head. "What's wrong Sandra?"

"I can't do this, I can't say goodbye. Not yet." Sandra told him as yet more tears fell and yet again Gerry wiped them away.

"No Sandra, please don't cry. You can do this; you can do anything you want. You're Sandra Pullman, the strongest, toughest woman I have ever met. I'll be here by your side." She smiled a bit and no more tears fell from her eyes, although they did look a bit watery. She still looked perfect to him. "Now that's better. How do you fancy checking out duty free?"

"Yeah come on then." They both stood up, before walking off arm in arm, Sandra pulled him into her arms and kissed him.

Sandra dragged Gerry around duty free whilst she looked at the make-up, jewellery, designer handbags and sunglasses.

"Sandra are you actually going to buy any of this?"

"I haven't decided."

"Well I'm going to look at the aftershave and chocolate and probably the cigarettes. I'll meet you by the checkout."

"Okay."

Gerry walked over in the direction of the cigarettes but in fact he was going to the jewellery section. Which was out of Sandra's view. When they'd been looking at the necklaces she'd fallen in love with one but had decided it was too expensive. So he decided to buy it, she needed cheering up and well buying the one you love gifts is just what you do.

"Get anything?" Gerry asked Sandra as they met just outside the shop.

"Just a new perfume. Did you?"

"Some chocolate, cigarettes and a teddy bear for Gerry Jr. You ready to go back to Brian and Esther?"

"Yeah, let's go." Sandra replied as she took his hand.

**Hope it's okay, reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Esther stood up as she saw Sandra and Gerry walking towards her and her husband.

"Don't worry Esther, I'll get the drinks. Everyone want the same?" They all nodded. Sandra kept hold of this hand as they joined the café queue. "Are you okay Sandra?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I really like you, you know." He leant down and kissed her, she was a bit shorter than him today as she chose to wear flat shoes.

"And I love you." She gave him a funny look but had no time to reply as the man behind the counter asked Gerry what he wanted.

As they took the drinks back over Sandra spoke, "I'm sorry about before."

"Sandra, it's okay." Esther interrupted, "We all understand."

"No it's not okay, I shouldn't have stormed off." Gerry took her hand underneath the table and she began playing with his fingers. No one spoke for a while until Brian, who had been watching out the window the entire journey.

"I can see France."

"Brian you can just about see France from Dover." Gerry told him.

"Yeah but I can see it clearly." They all got up and looked out the window to see Brian was right, France was clear and not that far anymore. The beaches were clear and you could even make out it was filled with lots of people.

"What time is it?" Sandra asked.

"Half 2." Gerry replied as he looked down at the watch his daughter had bought him.

"Yeah well we're supposed to be docking in 10 minutes, I think we should find out how we get down to the car and wait there before the queue gets too big."

"Blue 5." Brian randomly added but expanded on what he said after he noticed the confused looks he was getting. "It's the bay we're parked in."

"Oh, come on then." Sandra ordered them.

She dragged them around the ship for a while. "You have absolutely no idea where you're going, do you sweetheart?" Gerry asked her.

"No but I'll find it and I thought you'd learnt that lesson 9 years ago."

"Clearly you thought wrong."

Soon enough they'd found the car and managed to get off the boat and through passport control and out of the ferry port.

"For God sake Gerry, stop it. You aren't going to find an English radio station."

"You never know."

"You've searched through the radio 7 times, we aren't likely to pick up English channels the further we drive from England. There are some CD's in the glove compartment." He opened it up and pulled a pile of CD's out.

"Spice Girls, Michael Buble, Usher, Girls Aloud and Jessie J, really?!" Gerry questioned.

"Yes. I happen to like them." Sandra reasoned.

"Fine then, I'll put Jessie J on. My daughters like her."

So they put the CD on, there wasn't really much point though as five minutes later they arrived at their hotel in Calais.

"Here we are." Sandra sat as she stepped out of the car and walked around to the boot. They all collected their bags from the boot and walked into the reception area of the hotel.

"Parlez vous Anglais?" Brian asked as he'd learnt that phrase.

"Yes." The receptionist replied clearly not too impressed by Brian's French pronunciation."

Sandra felt it best to take over and handed the man the booking reference that Brian had printed off.

"Okay, room 2, 4 and 6." The man told her as he passed her 3 sets of keys.

"We only need two double rooms." Sandra sat as she handed back a set of keys and smiled at Gerry.

**Hope this is okay. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	7. Chapter 7

They each made their way to their rooms. Sandra slipped the key card in the door and pushed the door open, inside they found the most amazing room. A king size bed was against the far wall with a massive TV in front of it. A desk sat at the other side of the room, with various biscuits laying on it and room for a laptop and a wifi box.

"Wow." Gerry commented as Sandra walked back over to his side. "Look at the view." Sandra then noticed the balcony overlooking a nice lake and not too far in the distance the sea. On the balcony there was a table and chair set and in the corner a bottle of wine that lay chilling. Gerry followed her out and pulled into a hug.

"Wow, this is perfect." He told her.

"Yeah but the reason we're here isn't."

"Yes I know Sandra; I know it's going to be hard especially for you. But I am here by your side and I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him. He pulled back for oxygen. "Come inside Sandra."

They lay in the bed not long later in each others arms, Sandra had her head laying on his chest. "Why don't you like being French? France is gorgeous."

"Yes I know, it was more the fact that it was where my dad was from. Then I had the cockney accent and it just stuck."

"Oh." Sandra sat as Gerry moved a little to reach round and grab the remote. "Gerry there won't be anything in English on." At just that moment he found a film that was in English, one of Sandra's favourite. She laid her head back on his bare chest as he pulled her closer and they snuggled up and watched the film.

The film was about an hour through when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Sandra said as she got up and threw a dressing gown on." She opened it to find Brian.

"Hello Sandra, why are you in your dressing gown? It's not even 6." She just looked at him, he wasn't very good at these social or relationship things, he pushed past her into the room to find Gerry lying in bed.

"What the hell Brian?!" Gerry shouted as he saw Brian appear and he pulled the duvet right up to his neck. Brian noticed the pile or discarded clothes on the floor and then realised what was going on.

"Oops, I'm sorry." He said as he made for the door.

"No, you've interrupted the film now so you might as well tell us what you wanted." Sandra said.

"Esther said we were going out to the big shopping centre across the road for dinner and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Erm yeah sure Brian, give us ten minutes to get ready." Sandra told him, he nodded and walked out.

"What did you say yes for?" Gerry asked her.

"Well we came here as a four and it's a hard trip I think we all need to stick together and anyway we can watch something else when we get back and there's a bottle of wine outside chilling. So get up and get ready to go out."

She looked stunning as she sat on the edge of the bed putting her earrings in, she had black skinny jeans on and a blue jumper with black wedge heels on. Her make-up was perfectly done.

"How do I look?" Sandra asked as she noticed him staring.

"Gorgeous but there's something missing." He told her, she gave him an odd look as she stood up and walked over to the mirror. She couldn't see anything missing but then Gerry appeared behind her.

"What is it? What's missing?"

"This." He told her as he pulled a black jewellery box out of his pocket, he pressed it into her hand while she stayed staring at him. "Open it then." So she did, inside the box she found the necklace she'd been debating whether to buy or not on the ferry and in the end had decided was to expensive.

"I don't know what to say Gerry."

"That'd be a first." He interrupted.

"Thank you so much." He took the box from her hand and slipped the necklace around her neck and did it up at the back.

"There you go, now you look drop dead gorgeous."

"Thank you so much Gerry." She said as she leaned across and kissed him. "Now let's go and meet the others."

**Hope this is okay. Reviews welcome.**

**Beth xx**


	8. Chapter 8

They walked out the room hand in hand and met Esther and Brian in the bar in reception in the hotel.

"So where are we going for dinner?" Sandra asked.

"Well there's a big shopping centre over the road so there'll be something in there." Brian told them all.

"Okay well let's get going." Gerry replied. They all walked out the hotel and down the road to the shopping centre.

"I am not eating frog's legs." Brian decided to tell them all.

"Why not Brian?" Sandra asked as she laughed. "You may like them!"

"Not likely. I want proper food." Brian told her sternly.

They walked around the shopping centre for a while looking for a restaurant that none of them would complain about, which was easier said than done. Another reason finding one was taking so long was because Sandra insisted on going into all the little shops that she saw.

"Sandra, as much as we all love following you around the shops can we please go eat now love?" Gerry asked her. He received a glare for this but she did take the hand he held out and leave the shop.

After a wandering around for a little while longer they finally came across a small little restaurant, it wasn't too busy and the menu looked like there'd be something on there for all of them.

"So is everyone okay with eating here?" Sandra asked as they all looked at a big version of the menu, that was just outside the door.

"Yeah. They have pie and mash so Brian will be okay." Esther answered her.

"Okay, let's go get a table." So they found a table and looked through the menu to pick what they wanted.

"Qu'est-ce que vous voulez boire?" asked the young waitress.

"English?" Sandra asked confused at what she'd just been asked, she'd never learnt French before, she'd done German at school and she could hardly speak any of that anymore.

"Erm yes, what would you like to drink?" The waitress asked slowly as she was trying to get her English right.

"One pint of bitter, a sparkling water, and two glasses of dry white wine please." Sandra asked her slowly so the girl would understand her easier.

"Sure, are you ready to order?" the girl asked sounding more confident as if she was remembering the English she learnt at school. Sandra looked around the table and they all nodded at her.

"Yes we are. Can I have the snails please?"

"Can I have the chicken pie and mash please?" Brian asked.

"Sure, would you like veg and gravy?"

"Yes please." Brian replied obviously pleased that he was getting normal food.

"Can I have the lamb please?" Esther asked.

"I'll have the coq au vin please." Gerry answered. The waitress wrote all the orders down and then walked away to get the drinks.

"How can you eat snails Sandra?!" Brian asked her

"Well you get a little cocktail stick kind of thing and pull the snail out of it and pop it in your mouth. Anyway I'm not afraid to try things and it's French so it'll annoy Gerry so it's a win win situation."

The dinner went by without anything too eventful happening, they sat and had a few drinks before returning to the hotel for an early night, considering the following day was going to be hard for them all.

"Sandra?" Gerry called after Sandra had been in the bathroom for a while.

"What?" She asked as she walked out into the main bit of the room with a make-up wipe.

"I was just wondering what was taking you so long to come to bed."

"I was getting myself sorted, taking my make-up off and jewellery off and cleaning my teeth. Happy now."

"Yes, now get over here and come to bed." He said pleadingly but his puppy dog face had no effect on her by now.

"No, I'm not finished this yet." She told him sternly, so he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind which made her jump but when he began kissing her neck she couldn't help but smile and turn around and kiss him passionately. And soon enough Gerry had got exactly what he'd wanted, she was curled up into him as she fell asleep. As she was half way between sleep and being awake Gerry began to play with her hair and tucked it behind her ears before reaching down and kissing her forehead. "I love you Sandra." She beamed happily and then she did fall asleep.

**Okay I hope this okay. I won't be updating for a while due to things going on around me. Warning as well from here on out it gets sad! Reviews welcome**

**Beth xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

The taxi which had picked them up from the hotel had now drawn to a stop outside a small chapel with a crematorium behind.

"This is a nice setting." Esther commented as the silence was getting far too tense, but she was right, it was nice. The small chapel overlooked a fast flowing stream making a relaxing noise as the shallow water flowed over the rocks in its path. Flowers hung from either side of the door with butterflies flying around them.

"You ready?" Gerry asked Sandra as he got out of the car and took her hand.

"No but honestly this is as ready as I'll ever be."

"How about you Brian, you ready for this?" Gerry asked him but the way he was shaking had already answered the question.

"He'd have liked this place." Brian commented the tone of his voice making obvious he was trying not to cry. A tall middle aged man in a black suit came out the chapel doors and stood on the gravel in front of them.

"Family and friends of Mr Halford?" the man asked in very good English.

"Yes that's us." Gerry replied sensing that he had to be the strong one, that his friends and the woman he loved needed him.

"Follow me Mr…"

"Standing."

"Right, this way Mr Standing."

The man led them to a small room with a few chairs and Jack's coffin in it.

The proper part of the service hadn't taken too long and now it was time to speak of memories with Jack.

"Miss Pullman, would you like to go first?" Sandra walked to the front and swapped places with the minister.

"I've known Jack since I was 14 but I didn't really get to know him until I joined the met and more specifically, his team. Jack wasn't my guv'nor for too long but he was by far the best one I had. He knew how wrapped up I could get in a case and how it took over every part of my life, it was Jack who reminded me I was human. He used to invite me round at least once a week and he and Mary would make sure I was fed. Anyway years later I got put in charge of UCOS and when I was stuck again he was there to help and for that I'm grateful. I'm not saying we never had our rough patches but we always got through them. Jack taught me that I'm not perfect, he taught me that not everyone's out to hurt me and he was always there to tell me to get over whatever problem I had." Slowly Sandra walked over to the coffin, bent down and kissed Jack's forehead before whispering "I love you." Wiping away the single tear that had fallen Sandra walked back to her seat and Gerry stood to talk.

"I have a lot to thank Jack for because out him I would never have joined UCOS because madam didn't like me. UCOS has been the best bit of my life, I have made four great friends, one of whom is the love of my life, I got to do what I love with the people that I love. I remember having to pretend to be his son, he wasn't happy about that and even less so when I made him sing. He was a great friend, had a good sense of humour and was very quick witted. I hope you're happy up there now you're back with your Mary. I'll miss you mate."

Now it was Brian's turn.

"I don't really know what to say. Jack was a good friend who helped me through all my rough patches, such as when I stopped taking me pills or when I was constantly on about Anthony Kaye or when Esther had left me and he looked after me." At this point he'd broken down in tears and made his way back to his friends, now there was just Esther left to speak.

"It's not hard to see just how much Jack meant to each of you and although I didn't know him as well he still meant a lot to me too and God knows I'd be a nutter if he hadn't been there. He helped me keep an eye on Brian when he joined UCOS, he made sure I was fed properly and not just given ice cream and ready meals but Brian when I hurt my hand. Mostly though thank you for being a great friend to all of us."

Soon enough the team had made it back to the hotel.

"Sandra?" Gerry spoke after she'd been silent for a while.

"Uh? What?" Sandra asked jumping back to reality.

"Do you know what, it's been a tough day honey." Gerry said as he took her hand and kissed her. "Just get into bed honey and have a nap, I'll be right next to you and maybe a nap will help slightly."


	10. Chapter 10

The ferry home was not scheduled until 4'o clock so when they got up they knew they had to get ready, packed, maybe get a little shopping done or whatever else they fancied and then get to the ferry port at least 2 hours before the ferry arrived.

"Wakey wakey sleepyhead." Sandra laughed as she shook Gerry who was not at all happy about being woken.

"Sandra, I'm sleeping. Not being rude but either come back bed or go away."

"No! Get up! We have to be at the ferry port in 6 hours and I have a lot planned."

"What do these plans include?" Gerry asked curiously.

"Well I was planning a trip to Pairs and back." He looked at her shocked. "I'm joking. Just a bit of shopping, a walk on the beach maybe and then come back here and well you know." She looked at him playfully and he knew exactly what she meant now.

"Give me 5 minutes. But can we not do it in the other order." He asked hopefully.

"No. You have to earn it." She told him seriously before bursting out laughing.

Soon enough he was ready and pulled Sandra into a hug before kissing her.

"You do know I love you right? Because I do." Gerry told her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know you do Gerry and I love you too. Just you remember that because you're the second man I've ever said it too. Don't go ruining this, you mean far too much to me."

"You think I want to lose this? To lose you?"

"No of course I don't think that Gerry. Right lets just accept that we love each other and go shopping."

"Are Brian and Esther doing anything today?"

"Brian's dragged her into the town centre, he said the town hall looked very fancy."

"When did he take a liking to buildings?" Gerry asked as he laughed at the thought of how bored Esther would be.

"Last night, I was speaking to Esther this morning and she said he managed to find an English channel on the tv and there was a documentary on architecture."

"Poor poor Esther."

The walk over to the shopping centre wasn't overly long but it seemed it in the pouring rain, it definitely looked like a storm was on it's way.

"Sandra, remind me what you needed here?" Gerry asked as they walked inside the doors of the massive centre.

"Nothing at all, how many women do you know that go shopping only when they need something?"

"That's a good point."

"Anyway, I wanted to get some snacks for the ferry ride and drive back home and I promised mum I'd bring her some cheese and some cheap wine home."

"I didn't know your mum knew we were out here."

"Yeah, I rang her after we went back to mine and while you were still in my bed. I had to tell her Jack was dead, they were good friends back when dad was alive."

"Yeah, I understand."

They hadn't spent long pottering around the shops but they'd picked up everything they needed and had sat down for an early lunch. By now they'd decided a walk along the beach in this weather may not have been the smartest plan so had two hours back in the hotel to do whatever they wanted to do then pack everything up.

"Come on; let's go back to the hotel. We have enough time to do, well whatever, then pack."

"Do you want to come for a coffee with us you two?" Brian asked as they both found there selves in the hotel lobby at the same time. The look both Sandra and Gerry had was an awkward one. Sensing this Esther decided to intervene.

"Brian, we have a lot of packing up to do and anyway they probably do to." Both Sandra and Gerry sighed with relief and when Brian was not looking Sandra managed to mouth thank you to Esther.

"Yeah we do, we'll see you down here at 2."

"Yeah see you later you two." Brian called as the pair of them got in the lift.

"That was close." Sandra spoke breathlessly as Gerry kissed her neck almost roughly. Not long later there was a pile of clothes laying on the floor and both Sandra and Gerry lay in each others arms trying to catch their breathes and get there heart back to a normal rhythm.

"Gerry? Sandra? Are you ready? It's 10 past 2 and you aren't in reception." Brian shouted as he knocked on the door.

"Oh God. Sandra we're late. It's ten past, we must have fallen asleep." Gerry whispered urgently trying to wake her up after Brian had just woken him. "Yeah mate, we'll be down in 5, madam just has too much stuff and she can't find her treasured foundation." Gerry called out to Brian.

"What do you want Gerry?" Sandra asked sleepily.

"We're late; we're meant to be downstairs. We need to get up and dressed then pack everything up." Suddenly Sandra jumped into life and out of bed as she scurried around trying to recover all her clothing as Gerry did the same.

"We're here." Sandra smiled minutes later as they met Esther and Brian in the reception.

"We need to get a move on Sandra; we're already late for check in." Brian told her worriedly.

"It'll be fine; this hotel is literally 5 minutes from the ferry port." Sandra assured him.

"That's everything in the car now Sandra, so off we go." Gerry told her as he got into the car and closed the doors.

"Thank God."

"I knew you'd be happy Brian. See we've now set off and already we're half way there."

The short journey was in silence with just the radio playing to accompany the thoughts of them all. Sandra couldn't believe that just a week before she was so alone and trying to make herself move on from Gerry. Gerry also couldn't believe he now had what he thought was the love of his life by his side. Esther couldn't believe how much had happened in the past week what with Jack dying and Sandra and Gerry getting together but by far the biggest surprise was how well Brian had coped with it all, he'd not touched a drop of alcohol, he hadn't massively fallen apart so it was all good. Brian was just worrying that despite having now arrived at the ferry port that they were somehow late and wouldn't be able to get home.

"Passports please?" A French woman asked as they stopped next to the passport control booth.

"Yeah, here they are."

"Okay, the ferry was a bit early in so if everyone whose meant to be on it is here within the hour then it should leave early. Right, your ferry is the lanes 12-23 so here's your tickets and your lane numbers 13." She told them in perfect English.

"See Brian, I told you we'd make it. Now we have twenty minutes ish to kill, what shall we do?" Sandra asked as the thought of twenty minutes in the car made her want to sit and be grumpy.

"Well I don't know about you lot but I'm off for a fag."

"Yeah, I'll join you mate I need to stretch me legs." Brian replied as they both got out the car and walked over to near the edge of the water.

"So Brian said you were late because you couldn't find your foundation, did you find it in the end?" Esther asked as it was just her and Sandra in the car and she'd decided it was time for a girly chat.

"What?" Sandra replied cluelessly.

"I didn't think that was what you were doing."

"Oh, that. Yeah well I think you know full well what we were doing."

"Yeah I do, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" When Sandra threw her a confused look she decided to elaborate. "You and Gerry I mean."

"Yes, in fact I would go as far as saying it's the best thing I've ever done. I love him Esther and he loves me. I've loved him for a while now Esther and I didn't think it would work so I was trying to move on and then well Jack died and I thought that life's too short not to just grab life by the neck and well here we are."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, life it too short."

"Sandra? Get the car started babe." Gerry told her as he and Brian got back into the car. "We overheard one of the men who work here telling another man that they were going to start letting cars board."

"This boats a lot fancier than the one we came on." Brian noticed as they'd boarded the boat and had chosen some nice seats near the café.

"Yeah, you're right." Gerry replied as he looked around

"So as we've set off early what time do you think we'll be home?" Sandra asked.

"Well it's 3 now, so that's an hour and a half until we're in Dover and then another hour and three quarters back to London. So 3ish hours." Brian told her as he worked out all the milage in his head.

"I hope the weather doesn't get too much worse." Esther commented as she looked out the window to see the storm that they'd known was coming beginning.

"I doubt it'll be too bad."

He'd spoken too soon. Next thing they knew there was a loud bang of thunder and that's when the tannoy came on.

"I'm afraid our boat has just been hit by lightning and from initial viewing of the damage it doesn't look too bad and we'll be able to get back to England. Please do not panic as everything is fine."

"I don't like the sound of that. I'm going to investigate, I'm going on deck." Sandra told them, her detective instinct had kicked in.

"Alright but I'm coming too."

Once out on the deck they'd noticed the storm calming down and it was now just raining but the damage was not what they'd made out. Something had happened to the engine and they were now very much drifting off course into what looked like rocks.


	11. Chapter 11

"Gerry this is not good, what do we do?" Sandra asked beginning to panic.

"We round people up, I mean there's lifeboats but if we get too close the the rocks then we'll all die."

"Alright, how are we going to do that?"

"Go into each place and shout." Gerry said as it was the only idea that came to him.

"Everyone, we need everyone out on deck, this boat is out of control and heading for rocks." Gerry shouted in the cafe that he, Sandra, Brian and Esther had originally been sat in. All 4 of them had split up to spread the word and soon enough there was masses of people stood by the life boats.

"We don't have much time Gerry." Sandra whispered to him as she glanced out into the water and noticed that the rocks where becoming closer.

"Right, it's 20 people per boat." A member of staff spoke up. "Each boat can have 20 passengers plus a member of staff to row it back to land."

"Okay, women and children first please."

There was only one boat left now and only staff and the 4 of them still on board, well clinging to the boat for dear life. Just as the last boat had gone out the boat had hit onto rock and tipped up, leaving everyone hanging.

"It's going to be alright." Gerry said trying to keep everyone's spirits up, the boat was tipping further and further up and soon they would all be in the water.

"Can you all swim?" A member of staff asked.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Good, everyone grab on to something when we end up in the water and help won't be too long."

The inevitable had happened, they were all now in the water and had drifted apart from each other. Help, as promised, had now arrived.

"Someone's over there." Someone on the boat called as they spotted Gerry.

"Help." Gerry cried so they would come over. As he was hauled on to the boat he saw only the staff from the boat on board. "Where's Sandra, Esther and Brian?"

"I'm afraid we haven't yet found them." With in seconds Gerry had jumped back into the water in a desperate search for them.

"Mr Standing!"

"We need to find them!" Gerry called back.

"We're trying."

"Yeah it looks like it."

Gerry dived down again in search, this should have been simply a case of finding something to hold onto when they got into the water. He should have never let them not get onto the first boat available.

"I found her bag." Gerry sobbed as he was dragged back onto the boat, having not found any of them.

"I'm sorry sir, it's too dark to continue searching just now."

"No. That's just another way to say you've given up. There's no chance if you give up."

At this point something surfaced in the water, a person. The person was faced down and not moving.

"There. There's someone there." A staff member called as the team got about hauling the person out of the water. It was Esther.

"Is she okay?" Gerry asked as the lifeboat crew set about checking her over.

"Do you know her?" They asked Gerry.

"Yeah. What's happened? She's okay isn't she?"

"I'm sorry sir, she's not made it."


End file.
